Boys Day Out
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick takes Houston and Sloan for a boy's day out! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Boys Day Out

"Alright Houston, when mommy gets home we'll go do something fun, what would you like to do?" Nick asked the little boy.

"Go ride the fire Fruck." He said excitedly.

"Buddy, you can't ride a fire truck, I'm sorry." He told him.

"Yeah, mommy let me." He protested.

"She did?" "Yeah."

"Well when she gets home I'll ask her about it." Nick said, having no idea what Houston was talking about.

Jackie was at a class that she had to take in order to be able to teach some new reading program for next school year, the teachers had a choice, they either took a two day-four hour a day class during the summer or they could take a one day eight hour class during one of their days off in the school year, Jackie opted for the summer option, Nick thought it would make more sense to do it during the school year so it wouldn't interrupt your summer but Jackie explained that when she gets days off during the school year she wants them because she is often tired and needed a day off so she wanted to get it out of the way.

"Houston do you mind if Sloan goes with us?" Nick asked him.

It was Houston's turn to do something fun with Nick alone but Nick had been slammed at the lab recently, including having to present evidence at three different trials in court so he hadn't had a chance to take either of his son's on their special days with dad this month and so even though he didn't like to have to combine them he was afraid that if he didn't Sloan wouldn't get a turn at all this month which wasn't fair.

"Yeah Sone come too." Houston said, almost sounding excited by that.

"Thank you Buddy, you are such a great big brother, mommy will be home soon and then we'll go alright?"

"Ok." He said happily.

Jackie came home about a half hour later.

"Hey how was it?" He asked her.

"It was boring but it wasn't as bad as it could have been because Sue, Lisa, and Carol are all taking it with me so it makes it a little more fun."

"That's good. Hey Jacks, for Houston's special day out with me he wants to ride a fire truck, he says you let him and I have no clue what he's talking about, help me out here?" He told her.

She laughed.

"They have a little fire truck ride at the mall, he loves to ride it."

"Oh, yeah I've seen that before, man I couldn't for the life of me figure out what he was talking about. Thanks."

"Make sure you take a lot of quarters." She told him.

"Alright, I'll go grab some." He answered.

"Ok boys, let's go." He told his two sons once he had grabbed a handful of quarters.

"Sloan is going too?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, the month is almost over so as bad as I hate to combine them this month I'll have too, but Houston didn't seem to mind, he almost sounded excited." Nick told her.

"Alright, have fun." Jackie told them before they left.

"Ok boys, I have enough quarters for you each to ride the ride twice, Houston can go first since this is what he wanted to do and then Sloan you can take your turn."

Nick lifted Houston into the ride and then put the quarters in.

Houston giggled like crazy, he loved it.

Sloan patiently waited for his turn.

"Bug." Sloan told Nick.

"Huh bud?" Nick asked.

"Bug." He repeated as he pointed on the floor.

Nick looked down and sure enough there was a small beetle like bug crawling on the floor.

"Yeah that's a bug, don't touch though, icky." Nick said.

 _Well he's definitely my son_ Nick thought to himself with a smile.

After Houston had had his two turns on the ride it was Sloan's turn.

Nick lifted Houston out and put Sloan in.

"Hold on Sone." Houston told him as he pointed at the two handle bars on the ride.

Sloan gripped them and grinned, waiting for the ride to start.

When the ride started he loved it just as much as Houston had.

"Go horsey." Sloan said, giggling like crazy.

"No Horsey Sone, fire Fruck." Houston corrected.

"Go Horsey." Sloan said again, ignoring Houston's correction.

Houston looked at Nick as if to say _Is he completely crazy?"_ Nick smiled at him and shrugged.

When Sloan's two turns were over Nick lifted Sloan from the ride.

"Was that fun?" He asked the little boy.

"Yeah, fun." Sloan said happily.

"Good, ok Houston got to pick something to do, now it's Sloan's turn, what would you like to do little buddy?"

"Pizza." Sloan said.

"You want to go get some pizza?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Sloan said.

"Yay, pizza." Houston said, clearly loving his little brother's suggestion.

"Alright, let's go wash our hands and then we'll go get some pizza."

After they had washed their hands Nick led them to a pizza joint in the food court at the mall.

"What kind of pizza do you want Sloan?" He asked.

"Cheese." The child replied.

"And what kind do you want Houston?"

"Roni." He answered.

"Ok, can I get a large half cheese and half pepperoni pizza and three small soft drinks please?" Nick asked the cashier.

"Sure, it'll be ready soon." The cashier replied.

Pretty soon they were all eating pizza.

"This is good pizza isn't it guys?" Nick asked his boys.

"Yeah, yummy." Both of them agreed.

When they were finished eating Nick took the rest of the pizza home for the girls.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Nick asked them as they were driving home.

"Yeah." Both of his sons said empathetically shaking their heads.

"Good, so did daddy." He told them, and he meant it, he always enjoyed a boy's day out with his sons.

The End!


End file.
